During drilling operations for extraction of hydrocarbons, various downhole measurements (such as formation evaluation measurements, measurements related to the borehole, etc.) are typically made. Examples of the various downhole measurements include resistivity measurements, pressure measurements, caliper measurements for borehole size, directional measurements, etc. Real time access and analysis of these downhole measurements at the surface may allow for more successful, efficient and faster recovery of the hydrocarbons.